Regii's random battles
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: I'll update whenever I get bored, but these are just some random Pokemon battles I'm working on. The first one is me and my Brother. Review!


Lulz, I'm bored. Time for a POKEMON BATTLE!!

And for once, I'm using my bro in this story sometimes, too. Interesting, huh? Feel the randomness that is my story-telling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything affiliated with it, since that belongs to Nintendo. I do not own Nintendo, sadly. I do own my characters, Cam, GolShad and Crimson, and Al belongs to my brother.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Pokemon battles: Episode one**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Welcome, Pokemon fans, to the Pokemon league double battle tournament!"

There was a cheer from the crowd, as the announcer stood up on his podium, to address the crowd, "And what a battle we have for you today! It's the one you've all been waiting for! It's the final match! Our two teams will pit against each other, head-to-head in one slam-fest, star-studded Pokemon battle!"

The audience roared their approval, as the platforms slowly began to rise, "Now, let's welcome our finalists!"

First podium to rise was the blue corner. Two people stood on the podium, facing the centre of the stage. The first one was tall, with light-brown hair, and emerald eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, and black jeans, with white sneakers. He wore fingerless gloves on his hands, and had square glasses adorning his face. He smiled, giving the thumbs up to the audience, grinning.

The second teen was slightly older, with dark-brown hair, blue eyes and slightly darker skin. He had a slight ginger beard, and wore blue jeans, with a white T-shirt, covered by an unbuttoned, black short-sleeved shirt. He also wore a very stylish pair of black converse trainers. He stood next to the younger trainer, smiling slightly at the audience.

"Welcome our first double battle pair, making it here from round one on the blue side, are Cameron and Alastair Muir from Sinnoh's Sunnyshore city!" The audience gave their approval by roaring with cheers.

The red platform rose, and standing on top of it were two more trainers. But these two were as far from human as possible. The first one was what seemed to be a black echidna-style creature, about four feet tall, with long, black hair flowing down his back in spikes, slowly fading into crimson-red at the tips. He had a red, collar-like lace around his neck, and red streaks on his arms and legs. His gloves were milky-white, and he wore large shoes, which were dark blue, with a light blue stripe flowing down the middle. He also had three fox-like tails, which were long and bushy, black, ending in red. He scanned the field with red eyes, his face emotionless.

His partner was, what appeared to be, a large, black wolf. The wolf was completely black, except for shining golden paws, and a gold-coloured muzzle area. His bright, emerald eyes scanned the battlefield, eyeing the audience, a look of confidence on his face. On his paws were four different symbols – a rock to represent earth, a spiral to represent wind, a flame to represent fire, and a droplet to represent water. On his head, shining through his black fur was a light, golden circle.

The announcer spoke up, "I present to you! Golden Shadow and Crimson Night!" The audience cheered as the two raised their arms… uh, 'paws', to the audience.

"Now, each trainer will use two Pokemon each!" Cried the announcer, "The end of the match is when all four Pokemon on one side are KO-ed! There is no time limit, and no substitutions!" The announcer turned to the teams, "Is that Okay?"

The teams nodded, and the announcer called out, "Okay, trainers, Pokeballs at the ready!" All four trainers readied a Pokeball from their belt, except Golden Shadow, who had his on his collar, "Okay, and get ready!"

"Alright, Cam, you know the plan." Al nudged him, "We win."

"No duh, good plan." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Ready Crimson?" Asked Shadow, glancing at his friend.

"Hmph." Crimson snorted, "Whatever."

"Ugh," Shadow rolled his eyes, "Try to be a bit more enthusiastic about it…"

"Ready?" The announcer called, "GO!"

"GO!" Everyone called, almost simultaneously, as the audience cheered loudly. Four Pokemon appeared on the field.

For the blue corner, two tough-looking Pokemon had appeared. One was a large, plant-like creature, which floated, unaided, in mid-air. It was green, with long, red and purple tentacles dangling below it. It had a gaping mouth, with huge fangs, and two huge leaves on either side of its body. The second Pokemon was tall, with flowing gold hair, and the face and beak like a bird. It had pointy ears, with long, slender red arms, with fire on each wrist. It had two, muscular legs, which were patterned red till about half-way down, then merged into yellow. Both Pokemon took a battle position, staring down their opponents.

Their opponents happened to be just as huge. The first was an enormous blue serpent, with a yellow underbelly. It had a fish-like tail, with fish-like fins to match on its face. It had two, yellow, moustache-like strands coming from either side of its mouth, which in turn was gapeing wide open, revealing huge fangs. It also floated unaided in the air, and let out a roar towards the opponents. The final Pokemon was slightly smaller, and looked deathly creepy. It was slightly bulky, with a single red eye embedded in a greyish helmet. It had long, ghoulish arms that ended in huge, purple hands, and a large, round, purple body, with an odd looking pumpkin-like face on it. It had no legs, but a wispy tail that led off into nowhere behind it. It had a small spike on the top of its head that was vibrating ever so slightly. These two Pokemon also took battle positions, waiting for their trainer's commands.

"Okay, so it's Carnivine and Blaziken versus Gyarados and Dusknoir!" Cried the announcer, "Challengers, prepare to battle in THREE!!"

The audience counted down with him.

"TWO!!"

The Pokemon readied themselves.

"ONE!!"

The trainers thought of their commands, and all stood still for a moment.

"GO!!"

"Okay, Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Dusknoir!" Cam yelled, and the Blaziken did as it was told, leaping high into the air, its foot suddenly sprouting into flames. It soared down towards the ghost Pokemon, foot ablaze.

"Gyarados!" Yelled Crimson, "Block it with your Aqua Tail!"

The huge serpent's tail swung round, and collided with the blazing foot, blocking it in mid-air.

"Carnivine, hit Gyarados with your sleep powder!" The Carnivine began to shake, releasing a cloud of green powder, which sailed towards Gyarados, aiming to set it into a slumber.

"Dusknoir! Fire Punch!" Yelled Shadow, and the ghost dived forward, its fist bursting into flame. The sleep powder instead collided with Dusknoir, and its eye slowly began to droop, but not before the burning fist made contact with the flytrap Pokemon. Carnivine was thrown backwards by the force of the punch, but Dusknoir collapsed onto its stomach, fast asleep.

Cam decided to take advantage of this moment, "Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!"

The huge fire-hen leapt away from Gyarados, and fired a stream of flames at the ghost on the floor, who was blasted head-on by the fiery torrent, giving Carnivine a chance to recover.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Yelled Crimson, and the dragon reared back, and shot a huge jet of water out of its mouth, which slammed into Blaziken's back. Taken completely off-guard, Blaziken was launched across the arena, and slammed into the wall next to Carnivine, who had just gotten up.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump again!" Crimson ordered, and a second stream of water shot out of its mouth and at the defenceless Blaziken. It was Al's turn to attack now.

"Carnivine, POWER WHIP!!"

With one swift movement, the flytrap released a huge vine from in between its dangling root parts, and it shot towards Gyarados, slapping it hard across the face, and making the Hydro Pump go haywire, and out of the arena.

"Dusknoir! Use Psychic!" Unbeknownst to them, Dusknoir had awoken, and had managed to get its strength back, and it now held Carnivine upside down in mid-air, as it flailed helplessly.

"Blaziken, Aerial Ace!" The huge hen ran forward at incredible speed, and smashed into Dusknoir, knocking off its concentration, and making it drop Carnivine. The ghost returned to its floating position, as Blaziken skidded to a halt behind it.

"Carnivine, use Vine whip on Gyarados!" The large serpent was wrapped by vines, from head to tail, "Now, THROW IT!!"

With amazing strength, Carnivine lifted up the serpent with its vines, and with one swift movement, tossed it across the field, where it crashed into the wall, making the arena tremble.

"Gyarados, get up!" Crimson ordered, and the serpent slowly raised itself up, "Flamethrower that Carnivine!"

The Gyarados reared back, and shot a tongue of flame at Carnivine, who took the whole brunt of the attack, and collapsed backwards.

"Carnivine!" Yelled Al, worried about his Pokemon, who was singed badly, "Come one man! Use Synthesis, try to recover!"

"Blaziken, help him out by using Sunny Day!" Cam ordered, and the Blaziken threw up a little ball of fire, which exploded like a firework in the air, dispersing the cloud and letting the sun shine through, upon the arena. Carnivine began to glow slightly, and it began to restore health.

"Dusknoir! Fire Punch!" Dusknoir flew forward at Carnivine, its fist covered with flames. But before it could reach Carnivine, it was blocked by Blaziken, who quickly crossed his arms in an x-shaped barrier, blocking the attack.

"Gyarados! Aqua tail!" The huge serpent's tail swung down, and collided with Blaziken, throwing it across the arena and away from Dusknoir, who now turned its attention to Carnivine.

"Dusknoir, use-" But before he could say an attack, a huge, golden beam slammed into it, making it fly back into Gyarados, knocking them both to the ground.

"Nice, didn't expect that." Cam laughed, turning to Al.

"Solar Beam. Nifty trick in a tight spot." Al explained.

"Heh, seems so." Cam glanced at Blaziken, who was getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Gyarados, up!" Crimson yelled, and the serpent struggled to sit up. But it wasn't the only one with troubles.

"Dusknoir!" Shadow ran to the edge of the podium, where his fallen Pokemon lay on the ground. The judge looked at the fallen Pokemon, and raised his red flag.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle!" He called, and the audience cheered loudly, "Golden Shadow has one Pokemon down!"

"Return, you did a good job." Shadow reassured his unconscious Pokemon, as it returned to the Pokeball. The wolf took a second Pokeball from his collar, and tossed it onto the field, "Go!"

The ball opened to reveal a small dragon, green in colour, with short arms and legs, and beady red eyes. It had a blue streak on its head going backwards, and had two, small, gold-and-red wings to either side. Behind it trailed a long tail, which was also green, and ended with the same wing pattern that his main body had.

"Shadow's second Pokemon is Flygon!" Called the announcer, "Go!"

"Flygon! Use Fly!" With this command, Flygon raised itself high into the air with its wings, making it unable to be hit until it came back down.

"Al, focus on Gyarados!" Cam called across the battlefield, "Blaziken, flamethrower!"

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump!"

"Carnivine, Solar Beam!"

The three powerful attacks collided in mid-air, creating a colossal explosion, which shook the entire stage. The smoke trailed thick and fast over the arena, blocking everyone's view of the battle.

"Blaziken, now!" Cam cried, punching forward, "THUNDERPUNCH!!"

Blaziken nodded, and dived headlong into the smoke, now being unseen by all. There was a crackle, a roar, a thud, and the smoke cleared. There, on Gyarados, stood Blaziken, his feet on Gyarados' unconscious form.

"Gyarados is out!" The announcer called, and raised the red flag a second time, "Crimson has one Pokemon left!"

"Grr…" Crimson snarled, and recalled his Pokemon, "Alright then, go!"

The ball opened to reveal, what seemed to be, a large, red snail. It had an emanate-shaped part on its back, and it had two, small dangly bits drooping from its top lip. It had fire occasionally spewing from its stone hide, and it slivered along the floor to its battle position.

"Crimson's next Pokemon is a Magcargo," cried the announcer, "Begin!"

At that exact moment, Flygon circled over head, and came into a sudden, sharp decent, straight at Blaziken. Cam didn't have a chance to throw an order, as Flygon slammed headlong into Blaziken, knocking it flying into the air, where it careered back into the ground with a thud, kicking up sand and dust. The announcer studied Blaziken, and then raised his blue flag, "Blaziken is unable to battle! Cameron has one Pokemon left!"

"Aw, geez..." Cam muttered, "Return, Blaziken!"

In a flash of red light, the Pokemon returned to its Pokeball, but it wasn't over yet.

"Magcargo, Fire blast!" Cried Crimson, and the snail-like creature began to glow, and its mouth opened, releasing an enormous jet of fire, which slammed headlong into Carnivine, instantly knocking it out.

"Carnivine is unable to battle!" The announcer called, and you could tell he was getting pretty sick of it by now, "Al has one Pokemon left!"

"Woo-hoo!" Cried Shadow, "Double-whammy! Crimson, hi-five!"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Shadow sulked, "You suck."

Both Al and Cam readied other Pokeballs, and Al tossed his one onto the field, revealing a huge dinosaur like Pokemon, its four paws planted on the floor. But the weird thing about it was its face. It was less of a face, and more of a huge, rugged shield, that was black, and looked almost impenetrable. It had small, narrow eyes, and huge, jagged jaws, and large tusks.

"Al has chosen Bastiodon!" The announcer called, and all eyes fell on Cam, who clutched his Pokeball in both hands.

"It's up to you…" Cam gave the Pokeball a small kiss, and then tossed it into the field, "Go!"

The Pokeball opened to reveal a womanly figure, with pale skin, green hair and ruby eyes. She had a ruby-red chest-plate, and long, slender arms. Her body was slender, and had a long white dress covering her legs. She looked around at the battlefield, and smiled slightly.

"Cam has chosen Gardevoir!" The announcer called, "Begin!"

"Flygon, use Aerial Ace on Gardevoir!" Shadow yelled, and the dragon swooped down, aiming to slice at her, but the nimble female Pokemon leapt backwards, avoiding the slash, "What?! That's impossible!"

"Anything's possible in a Pokemon battle." Crimson reassured his partner, "Magcargo, use flamethrower on Bastiodon!"

The snail like creature shot a tongue of flame at the shield-faced Pokemon, but for all the good it did, he might have well poked it with a stick. Bastiodon lazily rolled its eyes, and brushed the flamethrower aside like a light breeze.

"If you think that's going to stop Bastiodon, then you're even more of a twat then I thought you were!" laughed Al, and he pointed at Magcargo, "Rock Tomb!"

The Bastiodon lifted a foot up, and stomped it on the ground, kicking up several huge rocks, which then collapsed on Magcargo, encasing it in boulders, "Alright Cam, your turn!"

"Okay!" Cam cheered, "Gabrielle, use Magical leaf on Flygon!"

The Gardevoir swung its arm in an arc, and shot several sharp leaves at Flygon, who collapsed onto the arena floor, stunned slightly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Al pointed forward, "I hope you traced levitate, because here comes EARTHQUAKE!!"

Bastiodon roared out, and leapt off the ground a few feet, then slamming back into it. The whole arena shook violently, and Magcargo, unable to dodge, was swallowed by the crack in the ground that appeared. Flygon also fell into the gap, but managed to regain flight, and fly out before it received too much damage. A gap opened up under Gabrielle, but the ability kicked in, as she just stood there, as the hole filled in underneath her. She lowered herself again, and landed on the new, jagged ground, as Magcargo was spat up into the centre of the arena, it's eyes now spirals.

"No!" Crimson yelled, "Magcargo!"

"Magcargo is unable to battle!" yelled the announcer, "It's now or never for Flygon, since Crimson is out!"

"Oh crap…" muttered Shadow, as Flygon lowered to the stage, and Magcargo was returned to its Pokeball, "Flygon, Dragon claw!"

The dragon soared towards Gabrielle, but Cam's face formed into a smile as the dragon approached.

"Team tag?" He asked Al, smiling.

"Don't mind if I do." Al laughed, and the two both pointed at Flygon.

"Gabrielle, Psychic!" The Gardevoir's eyes snapped open, and became a deep, blood red. The Flygon was stopped in its tracks, and Cam smirked, "Okay Al, go!"

"Bastiodon, use AVALANCHE!!" Al cried, and the large Pokemon roared, as a bitter wind blew across the stadium. Suddenly, huge icy rocks and balls of snow rained from the sky, and cascaded onto Flygon's head, burying it in ice and snow.

"FLYGON!!" Wailed Shadow, but he didn't have long to wait. Bastiodon, rather politely, pushed the snow aside to reveal a very cold, and rather, 'out cold' Flygon.

"Flygon is unable to battle!" The announcer called, "Both trainers are out of Pokemon! That means the victory goes to the blue corner – Alastair and Cameron from Sunnyshore!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, as the two hi-fived, and ran onto the field to congratulate their Pokemon – Al with a large, red Pokeblock, which Bastiodon ate happily, and Cam, who threw his arms around his Gardevoir and kissed her lightly, with some congratulation words.

On the other side of the arena, Shadow had recalled Flygon, and turned to Crimson, "Well, we put up a good match, right?"

"Humph." Crimson stormed off, and GolShad watched him leave, a look of disappointment on his face. He sighed, bitterly.

"I knew I should have entered this thing with Gamecube..."

Back on the blue side of the arena, the two brothers were being given their awards of tournament champions, the two both receiving congratulative award certificates, and medals to go with them.

"Give a huge hand to these two trainers, Cameron and Alastair Muir!" The audience roared and cheered as the two boys held up their medals to show off.

Cam turned to Al, "We make a good tag-team, huh?"

"Yeah." Al nodded, "Surprisingly. I'm still better, though."

"Why's that?"

Al smirked, "It's because I'm not a total sap like you."

"Say that again…" Cam sneered, but the two stopped, as they watched the crowd call their names.

On the top of the stadium roof, I watched the two receive their awards. I smirked, turning and beginning to walk away.

It was a good battle, I agreed. I just wondered whether it would be a different story if one was paired up with another person.

Oh, let's say… me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**And that's chapter one, with a hint about a later chapter at the end.**

**Rate, read and review!**


End file.
